


The places we will never walk

by Bdcerny23



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Love Confession, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdcerny23/pseuds/Bdcerny23
Summary: This is a love triangle between Sapnap, George, and Dream.Sapnap walked when he felt lost or stressed. It cleared his head. In his mind, he would mark places he would make sure to take Dream. Places that were pretty or cool. He Never really wanted a lot. He got enough attention and had everything he needed to live. But there was one thing he's wanted for awhile and it doesn't look like there’s a way to get it.**Sapnap, George and Dream have said they are fine with fan fic. If they want this taken down then it will be.Also I wrote this based on the song “places we will never walk” by Bruno Major. Listen to that while reading!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sapnap took a deep breath. The Texas air filled his lungs almost promising to rid him of his stress. After two unsuccessful hours of trying to study, he decided to take a break and go for a walk. He walked down the path away from his house and onto the street. Sapnap looks around at the neighborhood. He spots a plant that looks like something him and dream had built on the SMP. He smiles and makes a note of where it is. He continues walking until the street lights come on. He looks at his phone to find a text message from Dream. a small smile dances on his lips. As he continues his way back home, he chats with dream. After having a argument through text, Dream ends up calling him. Sapnap connects and talks through his headphones. As dream rambles about anything and everything, Sapnap finds himself counting how many times Dream mentions George. Sapnap doesnt mind hearing about his friends of course but his mind plays tricks on him. Sapnap finally reaches his house. he enters and feels the walls closing in on him. Stupid. He beeline to his room and finds his computer. His safe haven. As the computer boots up, the tight feeling in Sapnap chest tightens. His fingers bounce lightly on the mouse. When his eyes finally register the Minecraft logo, his chest relaxes. He hops on Vc and enjoys his friends presence.

The green letter on the clock read 3:37am. Sapnaps promise of only playing for an hour turned into 4 hours. Dream,George and him were running around on the SMP Griefing things. He needs to go to sleep but dream is telling a story that is too good to miss. He tells himself 1 more hour.  
‘’Sapnap? Hello?’’ Dreams voice fills sapnaps mind. It snaps him back to reality.

‘’Uh yes? Hello. Sorry I was looking at the time.’’ Dream laughs and George stays quiet.

‘’Ill be right back guys, I’m hungry.’’ George mutes his mic and leaves just him and dream.

‘’How many days left pandas?’’ Dream laughs as he says Sapnap’s old name. His eyes dart over to the calendar.

‘’t minus 20 days Houston.’’ Dream is coming to visit him in 20 days. The excitement that Sapnap has been experiencing for the last week since dream confirmed the trip has been effecting sapnaps ability to eat and sleep properly.

‘’It’s coming fast. Are you going to pick me up at the airport?’’ Dream already knew that Sapnap would be there. Of course he would.

‘’Nope. You have to walk...I have a list of things we need to do.’’ Sapnap knows he sounds like a child but he really does. Places he wants to take dream. From all the walks, Sapnap has almost a map in his head and a specific route for them to take.

‘’I’m excited. You better be a good host or I’ll fly back.’’ Sapnap could tell that dream was smiling.

‘No promises.’’Sapnaps yawns and takes that as a sign that if he doesnt go to bed soon he will not have a good day tomorrow. ‘‘Im going to go crash now. Are you going to stay on?’’ He secretly hopes that dream will go to bed too.

‘’Yeah I was just about to sign off. I’m going to wait till George gets back and them I’m going to sign off. Good night Sapnap.’’

‘’Goodnight Dream’’Sapnap shuts down his computer and flops down on his bed. The exhaustion of the day is slowly catching up to him, trying to drag his eyelids down. As Sapnap drifts to sleep, his phone suddenly starts ringing. Groaning he grabs it and checks who’s calling. Dream. Dream wants to face time. It takes Sapnap a second to register who’s calling. Dream..DREAM. Sapnap sits up faster than he should causing a headache. He groans and turns his attention to his phone.  
Sapnap clears his throat and answers it. Once it connects, he sees the disheveled dream and his keyboard. The phone must be propped up against dreams computer.

“Hey’’Dream speaks breaking the silence but his eyes never leave the computer.

‘’hey‘’Sapnap responds and then immediately yawns, alerting dream that he woke Sapnap up. His eyes dart over to the phone. Sapnaps eyes are almost close. Dream laughs a little and starts humming. The mix of Dreams low hum and the stress of the day lulls Sapnap to sleep.


	2. Belle Street

The chirping of the birds woke Sapnap up from his sleep.Groaning he turns and slaps his bed until he finds his phone. Grogginess lingered on his eyes. He slowly adjusts to the light of his phone. It takes a minute for Sapnap to register what is on his phone screen. Dream. He sees a sleeping dream on his screen. A smile finds its self on Sapnaps lips as he takes screenshots of the calm and solemn dream. He needed to save this moment on a photo not just his memory. Sapnap checks the time and sure enough he is running late.   
Rushing around his room trying to find clean clothes and his keys, Sapnap tries his best not to make too much noise as not to wake dream. Finally, Sapnap finds his clean pants. Sapnap looks at the clock hanging on his wall. Crap. As Sapnap pulls down his pants, exposing his boxers, he hears the familiar wheeze that had brought his so much happiness behind him. Sapnap whips around to find green eyes piercing a hole into his soul.   
‘’NO.’’Sapnap rushed twoards his phone but to his dismay, his pants where still at his ankles causing him to face plant infront of his phone. Out of embarrassment, Sapnap stayed on the floor for a moment just listening to Dreams laugh. It’s basically just a wheeze at this point.  
‘’Are you ok?’’ Dream finally managed to get out the concern in his voice between his laughs.   
‘’Yes. I just want to die from embarrassment though.’’Sapnap slowly got up and quickly changed his pants. When Sapnap finally looked back at his phone, he can see dream on the floor still laughing. He can feel his face is beat red.   
He sighs and finishes putting on his shoes. He grabs his things and finally walks out the door with Dream still laughing at him. He knows that he will never live this down. He gets into his car and heads twoards his doctor appointment. Dream babbles the whole time which made the drive seem to go faster than normal.  
As Sapnap pulled into the hospital parking lot, a heavy feeling settled in his stomach. Crap.  
‘’I hate hospitals.’’ Sapnap whispered and sighed, laying his head against the steering wheel. Dream stopped his typing on his keyboard and turned his attention to Sapnap.   
‘’What type of appointment do you have?’’Dreams voice was soft and laced with worry.   
‘’It’s just about my medication. A reevaluation thing. I dont really know. It’s fine Clay.’’ Sapnap consoles Dream but it still doesn’t help the ever growing anxiety in his head. He was there is fix his anxiety medication.   
‘’Call me when you are done and tell me what the doctor says...please.’’Dreams voice reminds him of his own mother. Sapnap laughs a little and agrees. They say goodbye and Sapnap heads into the hospital. A sense of dread settling into his stomach with every step.

As Sapnap breaths the Texas air, his tight Chest relaxes. Finally, Sapnap is free from the hospital. Looking down at the papers in his hand, Sapnap sighs. Goddammit. He wishes for nothing more than to escape his life. He does not wish to call Dream and tell him that he cant focus because his brain is messed up and he cant do anything about it. He cant face him knowing that his brain is a mess and all the thoughts he’s had about his childhood best friend. Sapnap reaches his car when his phone bings. He climbs into his car and slowly looks at his phone. A message from Dream appears. What did the doctors say? Sapnap slowly begins to type that he cant focus and has to try a different type of drug but before he hits send he decides to call him. His breathing is a little shaky but it calms when he hears dream say hello.   
‘’Hello! What did the doctor say?’’ Dreams worry in his voice hurts Sapnaps heart a little.  
‘’It’s just my ADHD. I have to switch to a different medicine. And i have to get a MRI in like 2 weeks. God. My life.’’Sapnap spills his feelings hes been bottling since stepping out of the hospital.  
‘’it’ll be fine pandas. Just think in 19 days, me and you will be in the same state. You will get some good medicine and then you’ll ace your classes and get more subscribers.’’ Dream finishes his soothing rant. 19 days. Yeah 19 days until he gets to hold dream in his eyesight. Sapnap smiles a bit and the two men continue to talk. But unbeknownst to Sapnap, God never plays in your favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! It’s a little longer! Please continue to read and thank you for the support!


	3. Clementine street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnaps P.O.V

One thing about Sapnap is his claustrophobia. MRIs are his worst fear in life and here he was laying in a tube. This actually sucks. Sapnap sighs and tries to think about anything. He decides to think about his childhood memories with Dream. Perfect. Those will console him. There was the time where dream blocked him for weeks for beating him in a game, or the time where Dream refused to go to high school leaving Sapnap alone in the hell that is high school. Or the time dream jumped that fence and.. And.. What did he do? Oh well. There also was the time that dream and him.. Sapnaps mind goes blank of anything him and dream have done. He was thinking too hard.

The metal tube Sapnap was shoved into,purrs and clicks. The noises draw Sapnap from his missing memories. This makes Sapnap aware of where he is and what’s around him. The tight feeling in his chest grows ever so tighter constricting his air flow. How long has he been in here? an hour or maybe even 2? Sapnaps chest starts to hurt and his head starts going fuzzy. He groans. He wants to leave. He wants to go and drive around. He wants to...to.. do something. What does he really want to do? The whirring comes to a stop and the room goes still. Suddenly, the place where he was laying started moving him out of the tight tube. He was done. Finally.

He took a deep breath. The nurse started asking him questions. How was it? It was fine. How do you feel? I feel fine. Do you need anything? No, I’m ok. Thank you. The questions were simple but it took Sapnap an unusual amount of time to answer. He kept messing up his words and confusing where he was. As the nurse exited, Sapnap sat on the edge of the chair. What is going on? His mind was slowly going blank. He couldn’t remember what he ate this morning or what he did last night. He couldn’t remember half of his very vivid childhood. Sapnap sat in the chair until the nurse came back saying he could go home. Sapnap thanked her and made his way out of the hospital.

Sapnap reached his car when he felt his pocket vibrate. He looked at the screen to see a message from Dream. _You ok?_ A small smile made its way onto Sapnaps face. Yeah, he was alright. _I’m fine. Just made it to my car. Call later?_ Sapnap sent a reply and got into his car. He pulled out of the parking lot.

He finally made it home. A 15 minute drive turned into a 45 minute drive as Sapnap couldn’t remember how to get home. He confused left and right,and missed multiple stop signs. He just wasn’t feeling right. As Sapnap is unlocking his door, he gets a call from Dream.

‘’Hello?’’ Sapnap answers and continues to open his door.

‘’Hey! What are you doing?’’ Dream asks, he sounds like hes about to scold Sapnap.

‘’Um, i just got home. Why?’’ Sapnap makes his way to his room and sits in front of his computer.

‘Did you forget what day it was? Your literally missing lore.’’ Dream sighs at his friend.Sapnaps eyes dart over to the time and date. Yep. He is missing half of the lore set for today.

‘’Oh crap! I made sure i had enough time but it took me a little to get home.’’He said the second part of his second quietly, hoping Dream wouldn’t hear. ‘Isn’t the hospital like 15 minutes away Sap?’’Dreams confusion came across through his voice. Sapnap Sighs.

‘’Yeah. I just was a little...confused. My games loading so ill start the stream. Want to stay on call? I can put you through headphones.’’ Sapnap would never admit to Dream but he wanted to stay on call to listen to dreams voice. Sapnap wished he could listen to Dreams voice 24/7. Dream laughed and they continued to talk. The stream went smoothly. Sapnaps mind was clear and he laughed with ease. But the laughter was something Sapnap took for granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! Ill try to upload regularly. The chapters will get longer!


End file.
